When the cat s away
by monsterintheballroom
Summary: Robert is in America. Cora, Elsie and Isobel make the best of it. You don t necessarily must have read " Insomnia" and " The Observer" , unless you want to know how they got together. Femslash. Re- post. Minor changes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Re- post due to the increased demand. Minor changes.**

* * *

Cora has just taken off one glove when she hears the door behind her opening and closing.  
"Baxter, I would like to wear the green nightgown today."  
"I don´t think that you need a nightgown, Cora."  
Cora turns around when she hears the familiar Scottish accent. "Elsie? What are you doing here? Where is Baxter?"  
Elsie locks the door before she comes closer. "Miss Baxter didn´t feel well after dinner and I thought, that I take care of you." She takes Cora´s other hand and slowly rolls down the sleeve of the glove. Elsie´s hand is leaving a trail of goose bumps where she´s touching Cora´s warm skin. She takes the glove and puts it next to the other one. Cora follows her with her eyes when Elsie walks behind her. She begins to open Cora´s dress and Cora can feel the warm breath on her neck. Elsie strips the dress from Cora´s shoulders and lets it fall on the floor. She steps closer, "I hope you don´t mind that it´s me and not Anna." Cora turns around. "But since his lordship is in America..." Elsie lets the sentence hang unfinished in the air.  
"What makes you so sure, that I don´t send you away? " Cora begins to unbutton Elsie´s dress.

They undress each other in silence until they stand completely naked in front of each other and even then, they don´t say a word. It´s not the first time, that they see each other like this, but the feeling still feels new and exciting to them, especially to Cora, who has found out, that there is so much more behind this sometimes stern and aloof facade of her housekeeper. And she is curious about what she will find out next.  
Cora makes a half step forward, closing the gap between them. Her hands are resting on Elsie´s shoulders, the hard tips of her breasts are brushing against Elsie´s soft flesh.  
"And? Do you send me away?"  
Cora answers Elsie´s question with a kiss.  
"I have seen Isobel last week," Cora says when they end the kiss and look at each other again.  
"She told me. Everything."  
Cora isn´t surprised that Elsie knows and even when she doesn´t feel guilty for what happened between her and Isobel, is Cora nonetheless relieved, that Elsie hasn´t found out by accident about their little get- together.  
"Everything? Aren´t you jealous that we have been together?"  
"No, because I know that what we three are having will never have an impact on what Isobel and I have." Cora believes Elsie. Isobel and Elsie have an agreement, that these little encounters are allowed as long as they are honest with each other.

"Although, when it´s true what Isobel told me," Elsie´s hand moves over Cora´s upper arms to her shoulder, brushing away a strand of hair. Cora tilts her head, waiting for Elsie´s lips to caress the sensitive skin of her neck. She wraps her arms around Elsie, running her hands up and down her back while Elsie is kissing her way up to Cora´s ear ", then I have to admit that I envy her a bit," Elsie whispers.  
"Really? Then we have to do something about this," Cora says with a lascivious smile.

* * *

 _3 days earlier_

Isobel and Cora are sitting in Isobel´s dinning room and go through some papers for the next committee meeting.  
Isobel takes her sherry glass and leans back. Taking a little sip while her eyes travel over Cora´s delicate profile. Watching how Cora´s long fingers play with a curl of her hair.  
Cora is looking up. "Why are you staring at me?"  
Isobel puts her empty glass down. "You have changed since London. What I mean is, you have suddenly become an active member of the committee and during dinner you finally take part of the conversation and no longer sit there like-"  
"Like an accessory?"  
"I´m sorry to say this, but yes, that describes it the best." Isobel takes Cora´s hand.  
"There is no need to apologise. You are right, women of my standing are usually only accessories but I no longer want this to be. I do love Robert but the whole affair with Mr Bricker showed me, that it is finally time to take care of myself. Robert´s accusations have hurt me very deeply. I know very well of his flirtations in the past and I know of at least two cases where it was more than just flirting," Cora sighs. "I thought a lot about London and please don´t laugh at me, but that afternoon, when we three have been together for the first time, felt so liberating for me." Cora cups Isobel´s hand and smiles at her. "The urge wanting to be with you and Elsie became so strong in London, that I realised that I no longer want to renounce it because I want to take care of my needs now and you and Elsie definitely belong to them."  
Isobel smiles at Cora, brushing a curl of her hair behind Cora´s ear. "I´m sure that I also speak in Elsie´s name, when I say, that I very much like the new Cora and it is good that you finally, after all these years, put yourself first."

Isobel takes their empty glasses and gets up.  
Cora is watching the sway of Isobel´s hips and follows her. She puts her hands on Isobel´s hips and plants a kiss on her nape.  
"You know, the hospital isn´t the only field where I would like to become more active and I hope that you will support me on this."  
Isobel puts the bottle down and looks over her shoulder. "Well, it depends. What field are you talking about?"  
Cora is reaching around Isobel and opens the belt of Isobel´s skirt. "Oh, I see. In that case you have my full support."  
Cora is a bit nervous when she slides her hand between Isobel´s clothes but her nervousness is unfounded, Isobel makes it very easy for her to get settled into her new role. Cora is surprised that she seems to know by instinct what she has to do. Isobel bites her lips when she feels Cora´s hand slowly gliding downwards through her curls and her fingers begin to tease and coax Isobel until Isobel can´t bear the increasing lust inside her anymore.  
Isobel puts her hand on Cora´s. "Please."  
"Your wish is my command." Cora very carefully dips into Isobel´s wetness and soon they find the same rhythm.  
Cora opens a button of Isobel´s blouse and Isobel gasps when Cora grasps her painfully aroused breast, while nibbling Isobel´s earlobe. Isobel has to support herself on the sideboard when Cora slowly intensifies her movements. Isobel breath gets shorter with every thrust. She grabs the edges of the furniture in front of her harder. The belt buckle hits against the sideboard, the bottles on top clink together. Isobel leans back against Cora, riding her hand. She puts her hands on Cora´s hips, forcing them to adopt the movements of her own hips.  
Cora can feel how Isobel´s legs begin to tremble. She lets go of Isobel´s breast, wraps her arm tightly around Isobel´s waist. "I´ve got you, Isobel," and only seconds later is Isobel collapsing in her arms.

* * *

Cora leans on her elbow, looking down at Elsie, who is still a bit out of breath. Cora puts her hand on Elsie´s chest, feeling how her heartbeat is slowly going back to normal.  
"I was right to envy Isobel." Elsie takes Cora´s hand and plants a kiss on her palm.  
"What would you say, when I invite Isobel to dinner on Saturday and tell her to bring her nightgown?"  
"I would say, that this is an excellent idea, M´lady. Although, I doubt that she´ll need a nightgown," Elsie grins before she´s rolling Cora on her back.

* * *

 **Please review. Would really like to know what you think about this little triangle.**

 **And it takes much longer to read this chapter than writing a few words in the comment box below, promised :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews :-)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter,too. Again, minor changes and as always, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

... the mice will play

Saturday

Cora gets ready for her dinner with Isobel. She has chosen a purple silk dress that clings to her slim figure for this evening. There is a reason why Cora has chosen this dress, she has seen Isobel´s reaction the last time she wore it. Since that particular afternoon, Isobel and Elsie are no longer hiding their attraction for Cora - unnoticed by all the others of course - and so does Cora. She risked more than one glimpse at Elsie when they met in the hallway or at Isobel during a committee meeting. Tonight she´d like to seduce Isobel into staying the night and hopes that the choice of her dress plays into her hands.

A knock on the door and Elsie comes in. "M´lady, can I have a word with you?"  
"Of course, Mrs Hughes. Thank you, Baxter, that will be all for now." Miss Baxter nods and leaves. Cora puts her earring on and gets up from her vanity. "What do you say, Elsie?" Cora looks down on herself.  
"You look beautiful as always," Elsie comes closer. " You´ll wrap Isobel around your little finger in no time."  
"And you really haven´t told her anything?"  
"Not a single word." Elsie wraps her arms around Cora. "How lucky are we? His lordship is coming back tomorrow and you have the whole house to yourself today." Elsie is placing a gentle kiss on Cora´s lips.  
Cora´s hands rest on Elsie´s chest, her steady heartbeat has a calming effect on her. "Did you prepare everything for later, Elsie?"  
"Yes, I´ve organised the champagne and I even managed to steal a champagne bucket. I hope Mr Carson won´t notice that it´s gone, otherwise he´ll keep the staff up the whole night and organise a search party," Elsie chuckles. "And we certainly don´t want to be disturbed tonight."  
"Certainly not." Elsie steals another kiss from Cora. "Oh, before I forget. I bought us something in London yesterday." Cora walks over to her nightstand, gets a little box and hands it to Elsie.  
"Chocolate truffles? From... oh, I see. Happy memories," Elsie smiles. Both women remember the last time they and Isobel ate this chocolate truffles.  
"Yes, very happy memories. I hope this evening will be as unforgettable as the afternoon in London. I´m so sorry that you can´t dine with us, Elsie." Cora looks deep into Elsie´s eyes and is again amazed by their depth and warmth and can´t understand why she has never noticed this before but until recently, she has only seen the loyal servant in Elsie and not the caring and desirable woman.  
"Don´t be. We know it´s not possible but thank you for being so thoughtful. Some things are how they are and we have to make the best of it." Elsie´s hand is caressing Cora´s cheek and her lips find Cora´s again. Her tongue begs for more but Cora withdraws.  
"Not now, Elsie. Isobel will be here at any minute and you know that one kiss leads to another which leads to..." Cora winks at Elsie. "Now, wish me luck."  
"I don´t think that you need any but a kiss for good luck won´t hurt." They kiss once more before Cora leaves just in time for Isobel´s arrival.

Andy takes Isobel´s coat and she walks into the hall where Cora is already waiting for her.  
"Isobel, how nice of you to come." Cora greets her cousin with a warm smile.  
"I´m sorry for being late but I was held up at the hospital. I had to rush home and put on the next best thing I could find but when I look at you, I better go back home and change again." Cora can see Isobel´s approving look, when she lets her eyes travel over Cora and congratulates herself for having the right instinct for the choice of her dress.  
They greet each other with a kiss on the cheek and Isobel whispers into Cora´s ear," How beautiful you are." Cora bites her lips and tries to hide a grin when they look at each other again. "Well, shall we go into the dinning room then?" Cora links her arm with Isobel´s and leads her into the dinning room.  
"What is this? Am I the only guest?" Isobel is surprised when she sees, that the table is only set for two.  
"Oh, didn´t I tell you? Edith and Mary are in London and Tom is at a cattle auction in Scotland." Both women sit down. "I have the whole house to myself and thought that company for dinner would be nice." Carson pours the wine. "I hope you don´t mind that this is going to be a rather intimate party today." Cora has chosen her words wisely, harmless to innocent bystanders but Isobel immediately heard the innuendos.  
"Not at all, Cora, not at all. Lets toast to a nice and hopefully interesting evening," Isobel replies with a wide smile. They raise their glasses and take a sip.  
They keep the conversation light and talk about this and that during the first two courses  
Cora is lucky that Carson and Andy are standing behind her and she can start her little game with Isobel when the dessert is served.  
"Thank you, Carson. That looks delicious."  
When Isobel has finished her dessert and Cora is sure that she has her undivided attention, is she taking a bite from one of the strawberries that are served with the ice cream. She is looking at Isobel and licks the juice from her lips. Isobel nearly chokes on her wine.  
"I just love strawberries. Don´t you?" she says with an arched eyebrow and smirk on her lips. Cora enjoys it that Isobel is at her mercy.  
Cora takes the last bit of the ice cream. She keeps her eyes shut for brief moment and enjoys the cold ice cream, that is slowly melting in her mouth and the sensation of being watched. When she opens her eyes again, she finds Isobel nervously playing with her necklace, staring at her mouth and swallowing hard.  
"Dessert was delicious. Don´t you think, Isobel?" Cora says with her most innocent voice.  
Isobel clears her throat. "Yes... yes, it was very delicious," Isobel answers with an undertone that leaves no doubt that she doesn´t mean the meal.  
Cora grins and is very pleased with herself. _"Well,the foundation for this evening has been laid."_ "Shall we go into the library and have a little drink?"  
 _"Don´t be too sure, Cora. Two can play this game,"_ Isobel thinks when she sees Cora´s smug smile and follows her.

After Carson served both women a glass of sherry, Cora says, "Thank you, Carson. That will be all. I´ll ring when we need anything."  
They continue their conversation from the dinnertable while eyeing each other. Cora is waiting for the right moment to make the next move and Isobel is waiting for taking over.  
Cora sighs and leans back on the sofa, her elegant fingers run over the rim of her empty glass. "Such a pity that Elsie couldn´t join us for dinner." Cora has seen the little sparkle in Isobel´s eye when she mentioned the name of her lover but before she can make the next move, Isobel takes her glass and puts it on the table.  
"Yes, I would love to have her here." Isobel puts her hand on Cora´s thigh and comes closer. "Maybe we should have dinner at my place the next time or should I say dessert," Isobel grins and her hand moves upwards to Cora´s hip. She leans forward, "You know, in my bed is enough room for three."  
Isobel can still taste the strawberry Cora ate, when their lips meet. Cora pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. Their tongues are duelling each other, moans fill the room. A familiar warm feeling is spreading in Cora´s abdomen and she knows, that she has lost this round.  
Isobel breaks the kiss and looks at Cora, who is a bit out of breath. "To answer your question from earlier, I do love strawberries." Cora throws back her head and laughs out loud.  
After a brief moment of silence, Isobel asks Cora, "Have you and Robert ever made love in here?"  
"In the library? Robert and I? Good heavens, no. No, now I´m unfair. Robert has always been a thoughtful lover but sometimes I wish he would leave his manners outside the bedroom and be more ... more adventurous and creative."  
Cora always thought that she and Robert have a fulfilled love life and in a sense they have, Cora never really complained and did enoy it but sleeping with Isobel and Elsie showed her that there is so much more. That sex does not only mean to satisfy the physical needs.  
Isobel comes closer again and Cora can feel her warm breath on her lips again. "What a shame." Isobel´s hand is moving up to her breast, which immediately springs to life under Isobel´s touch. "If we would live here together, we would make love in here." Isobel looks Cora deep in the eyes and lets her thumb flick over Cora´s breast.  
"We would?" Cora´s breath is getting heavier with every flick of Isobel´s thumb.  
"Yes and I can tell you exactly what we would do." Isobel nibbles on Cora´s lower lip.  
"Tell me, " Cora begs barely audible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews :-)**

 **Please do let me know what you think about this chapter :-)**

* * *

A loud clap of thunder breaks the silence of the sticky summernight followed by lightning that illuminates the bedroom on the upper floor.  
Isobel starts up, her heart beating faster from this unexpected and loud bang. She rubs her eyes, takes a short glimpse at the clock on her nightstand and grunts when she sees that it´s only two am. Isobel rolls on her right side and wants to snuggle up to her lover but the space beside her is empty. She lifts her head and looks around the room but Cora is nowhere to be seen. Just then Isobel remembers, that Cora sometimes goes downstairs into the library when she can´t sleep.  
It thunders again and Isobel decides to get up and look for Cora.

"Cora? Are you here?" Isobel whispers when she opens the door to the library.  
A hand appears from behind the back of the sofa. "I´m here, darling." Isobel takes Cora´s hand, circles the sofa and sits down on the edge where Cora made room for her. "Did I wake you?"  
"No, you didn´t. The thunder woke me." Lightning illuminates the library right on cue.  
"I hope it´s going to cool down a bit. The heat was nearly unbearable today."  
"True. Although, I rather enjoy it to sleep without clothes," Isobel grins.  
"As far as I remember wasn´t the heat the reason why we weren´t wearing any clothes." Cora gives her a little kiss.  
Isobel´s hand disappears between the layers of Cora´s bathrobe and stokes the soft flesh of Cora´s thigh. "I missed you when I woke up. I feel so lost in our bed when you are not with me."  
"Well, what can we do about this?"  
"Why don´t you come with me and help me to overcome my loneliness?" Isobel takes the book Cora was reading and gets up. "Lady Grantham, I´m shocked that you are reading something like this," she says in a fake shocked tone, when she sees that Cora was reading a juicy love novel.  
Cora gets up as well. "You know it? Have you read it?"  
"I have and to my shame I have to admit that I´ve read it more than once. But I´m surprised that you can find sleep after reading this."  
Cora takes the book and puts it away. She looks back at Isobel and opens her bathrobe. Lightning and sudden rain go along with the fall of Cora´s bathrobe. "Oh, I can assure you that I can sleep very well afterwards." Cora comes closer, her lips brush against Isobel´s. "And my dreams are especially sweet," she mumbles between kissses and while pushing Isobel backwards until she hits against the stool, that stands between the two red sofas, and is forced to sit down. Isobel looks up at Cora. The lamp casts shadows over Cora´s curves and Isobel takes a moment to enjoy this arousing sight in front of her.  
Isobel grabs Cora by her hips and pulls her between her legs. She deeply inhales Cora´s scent, a mixture of lavender soap and love making, that happened not long ago. Cora rakes her fingers through Isobel´s hair, that is enwrought with grey strands, when Isobel begins to kiss her under her bellybutton. Isobel looks up at Cora again and their eyes meet. "How sweet are they?"  
Cora gets on her knees and smiles at her older lover, who still has the agility and passion of a young woman and says, "Lean back, my darling, and I´ll show you." Isobel does as she was told and leans on her elbows when Cora opens her bathrobe. Cora´s mouth follows her hands that are slowly sliding upwards over Isobel´s warm skin. Isobel throws back her head when Cora draws circles around her aroused breasts before she grabs them hard and kneads them. Isobel arches against Cora´s hands and wraps her legs around Cora, pressing her warm and aroused centre against her. Cora is pushing Isobel gently on her back and begins to caress Isobel´s nipples with her tongue. She slowly encircles them and takes her time to tease them. Isobel gets more and more impatient with every flick. She wraps her arms around Cora, her fingernails dig into Cora´s skin. Isobel´s whole body arches against Cora when she intensifies her treatment.  
"Cora, please. I want you." Cora climbs on the stool between Isobel´s legs, spreading them even further. Cora´s lowers her pelvis a bit and electric jolts are rushing through their bodies when their aroused nubs touch. Cora lets her pelvis rotate, teasing and brushing against Isobel´s hard pearl. Isobel moans are getting louder, her pelvis arches against Cora´s.  
"Do you like that?" Cora bends over, showering her chest with kisses. Isobel grabs Cora´s face and is kissing her deep and hungrily. Cora is surprised and is losing her rhythm, just like Isobel planned it. One of her hands moves between Cora´s legs, finds her mound and cups it. A little scream escapes Cora´s mouth when Isobel´s middle finger is brushing against her hard nub on its way between her swollen lips.  
"God, you are so wet." Isobel looks deep into Cora´s eyes when she slides inside Cora. Her eyes widen and she immediately begins to rock against Isobel´s hand. Isobel feels the little spasm that are running through Cora´s body and knows that it won´t take long to drive her younger lover over the edge. She slowly increases her movements, Cora burries her head on Isobel shoulder, gently biting her when the spasms in her body take over. Cora has problems to keep her balance but Isobel has wrapped her other arm around her waist and secures Cora while she´s slowly losing control over her body. Isobel feels Cora´s pulsing clit on the palm of her hand and knows that the final moment has come. One more time is she pushing deep and hard into Cora before a loud and long scream lets her ears ring.

* * *

Isobel´s voice is nothing but a hoarse whisper when she leans back on the sofa. She feels flushed and exhausted. Only once has she felt something like this before but she never thought that she would have the same experience with Cora. She turns her head and looks at Cora, who has her eyes closed but Isobel can see that her breath is going heavy.  
Cora slowly opens her eyes and looks at Isobel with a smile on her face. "Isobel... I... what..." Cora has the feeling that she actually orgasmed and not her alter ego in Isobel´s story. "I... I... never felt something similar like this." Cora feels the arousal between her legs slowly ebbing away and her heartbeat going back to normal. " What... what are you doing to me?" Cora takes Isobel´s hand, kissing the back. She looks close at Isobel and wonders if she has been this passionate and imaginative when she was married to Reginald or if Elsie brought up this side in her.  
They look at each other for a moment, both are still overwhelmed by what just happened. Cora knows that her plan to seduce Isobel backfired and it was Isobel who seduced her in the end but she doesn´t care, she just wants her to stay.  
Cora leans over Isobel now and whispers, "Stay tonight, Isobel, and let us invite Elsie into our bed."  
Isobel can see the lust and craving for her and Elsie in Cora´s eyes. She runs her finger over Cora´s full lips. "But only when you borrow me a nightgown."  
"I think, that can be arranged," Cora grins widely and cups Isobel´s mouth with her own. " I could use another drink. How about you?" Cora wants to know and gets up.  
They toast. "To a very unique experience."  
Isobel´s gaze falls on the clock on the mantle piece. "Oh, look at the time."  
"Well, don´t they say that times flies when you are enjoying yourself? And I certainly did." Cora smiles into her glass.  
"So did I and the evening is far from being over."  
Cora rings for Carson, who appears only moments later.  
"Carson, please send Mrs Hughes up." He nods and leaves again.  
Isobels giggles. "Poor, Carson. You could clearly see that he´s wondering why you want to see Elsie."  
"Yes, but we better don´t tell him. His eyebrow would never recover from that shock," Cora chuckles.  
Minutes later, the door to the library opens again and in comes Elsie followed by Mr Carson.  
"You wanted to see me, M´lady?" Elsie looks from Cora to Isobel and a gentle smile appears on her lips when she looks into the brown eyes of her lover.  
"Yes, Mrs Hughes. Mrs Crawley decided to stay over night." Carson´s eyebrow slightly moves upwards and Elsie has to bite her lips to hide the grin that wants to spread over her whole face. Isobel takes another sip to hide her joy when she sees Elsie´s reaction. "Could you please prepare the guest room and help Mrs Crawley later, I don´t want to bother Baxter with this."  
"Certainly, M´lady. The room will be ready in no time." Elsie dares to wink at Cora and smiles one last time at Isobel before she and Carson leave again.

Cora and Isobel waited for another ten minutes before they walk upstairs. They stand in front of each other on the landing.  
"Well, that was a very nice evening, Cora. Thank you once again for your invitation and for letting me stay," Isobel says politely because Carson is still standing in the hall within earshot.  
"It was my pleasure and I hope you will sleep well tonight. I´ll see you at breakfast then." Cora leans over and gives Isobel a quick kiss on the cheek before they part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews :-)**

 **Hope you are not too disappointed by this chapter :-)**

* * *

Elsie looks around the room, that is illuminated by dozens of candles, the champagne is cooling in the champagne bucket and there is only one more thing to do for Elsie. She disappears in the en suite and comes out minutes later, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She puts her clothes on the chair and sits down at the vanity. Elsie knows that it is terribly dangerous what she is doing but at the same time does she feel excited by the thought that someone else but Isobel or Cora might come into the room and find her in this appearance.  
Elsie takes the pins out of her hair and lets it fall down. She takes a closer look at herself in the mirror when she begins to braid her hair and sighs when she sees the growing number of grey hair and wrinkles around her eyes.  
"I love what I see," comes from behind Elsie. Elsie looks over her shoulder and smiles when she sees Isobel standing right behind her, putting her hands on Elsie´s shoulders. Their eyes meet in the mirror.  
"You do?"  
Isobel steps next to the chair and offers Elsie her hand. Elsie looks up at Isobel and takes it. They stand in front of each other, Isobel´s hand rest on Elsie´s hips and Elsie´s on Isobel shoulders.  
"I always have and always will." Isobel´s lips brush gently over Elsie´s. Isobel puts her hand on Elsie´s neck and is pulling her closer, slowly intensifying the kiss. Elsie begins to open the buttons of Isobel blouse and pulls it out of the waistband of Isobel´s skirt. Elsie leaves Isobel´s mouth and begins to scatter kisses on Isobel´s exposed chest but stops before her lips reach the swell of Isobel´s breasts and smiles at Isobel. "Later." She steps behind her and takes Isobel´s blouse off her slender shoulders and is tossing it on the chair. Her hands are reaching down to the clasp of Isobel´s bra and opens it. She slides the straps of Isobel´s bra down her arms and Isobel lets it simply fall on the floor. Elsie steps closer behind her, her hands travel over the outlines of Isobel´s body up to the her small breasts. Her aroused nipples are poking into Elsie´s palms when she tenderly cups them and Elsie´s mouth nuzzles the sensitive spot behind Isobel´s ear. Isobel leans against Elsie´s body and enjoys the sensation of Elsie´s skilled hands on her body, she can feel Elsie aroused breasts pressing against her back and smiles. One of Elsie´s hands leaves Isobel´s breasts and wanders down to the zipper of Isobel´s skirt and opens it. Elsie steps in front of Isobel again and pulls the skirt over Isobel´s hips and is suprised when she sees that Isobel is wearing hold- up stockings.  
"Do you like what you see?" Isobel puts her hands on her hips, boosting with self- confidence when she sees Elsie´s admiring glances.  
"Always have and always will." Their eyes lock and at this moment they have only eyes for each other and have forgotten everything around them. They didn´t even notice when Cora came into the room. Cora wants to draw attention to herself but when she sees what is going on between Elsie and Isobel is she changing her mind and stays at the door in the shadow of the candles. The whole situation feels like a déjà vu to Cora but this time she doesn´t feel guilty to spy on them or is ashamed of the arousal that is rushing through her body when she sees the two women in front of her, celebrating their love. This time she knows that she is welcome but she doesn´t want to join them now, she wants to give them time to enjoy their togetherness.

This time it´s Elsie who offers Isobel her hand so that she can safely step out of the skirt that lays on the floor. "Come with me." Elsie guides Isobel to the bed and she sits down on the edge of the bed. Elsie kneels in front of Isobel and gently takes her ankle into her hand, slowly removing the shoe. Elsie´s robe has opened a bit and Isobel can see Elsie full breasts and her darkred buds. She feels the sudden urge to touch and pleasure them. Elsie puts the shoe aside and puts Isobel´s foot on her thigh. Elsie looks up at Isobel when she grabs the cuff of Isobel´s stocking. Isobel leans back when she feels how Elsie´s hands roll down the stocking over her thigh, slightly brushing over the creamy and soft skin of her thigh. Elsie´s hands stroke Isobel´s calf when they roll the stocking further down which makes Isobel moan. Again Elsie takes Isobel´s ankle in her hand and removes the stocking from her foot. Elsie repeats this procedure with Isobel´s other leg. Isobel feels the arousal intensifying with every inch the stocking is rolling down. Isobel gets up from the bed when Elsie is done. Elsie looks up and her gaze is replied by one that is full of love and lust for her. A warm feeling spreads in Elsie´s heart. Elsie grabs Isobel by her hips and is pulling her closer. She plants a kiss on Isobel´s mound that is covered by the fine fabric of her underpants. Isobel feels the arousal pooling between her legs, so does Cora, who has now serious problems to keep control. Elsie grabs the waistband of Isobel´s underpants and pulls it down with one smooth move and is tossing it aside.

Isobel helps Elsie to get up and opens her bathrobe. She lets her eyes slowly travel over the swell of Elsie´s breasts, which are half hidden under the robe down to the dark triangle between her legs. She puts her hands flat on Elsie´s chest. "My beautiful darling." Her hands slide upwards under the bathrobe, over to Elsie´s shoulder where she is pushing the robe down on the floor. Elsie grabs Isobel and is pulling her in a deep and passionate kiss, both women moan in unison when their naked bodies collide. Isobel takes Elsie by the hand. They walk around the bed and climb onto it. They lay in each others arms, legs entangled, hand rummaging over their bodies and their tongues dance to a song only they can hear. Isobel´s thigh moves upwards and she smiles against Elsie´s lips when Elsie arches against Isobel and she can feel Elsie´s arousal on her thigh. Her hand wanders from Elsie´s back over her hips between her legs and find her closed cleft. Isobel begins gently stroking it, her mouth nuzzles Elsie´s neck. "Let me in, Elsie." She looks at her lover and Isobel can see the trust Elsie feels when she is with her. Elsie wordlessly opens her legs and grants Isobel access to her burning centre.

Cora can no longer hold back the desire she feels for these women when she sees their looks and how gently Isobel strokes Elsie´s pearl before she slowly dips her fingers into the warm wetness between Elsie´s legs. She wants to feel Elsie´s trembling body under her hands, she wants Isobel´s lips to explore the sensitive spots of her body. Cora is still wearing her nightgown when she joins Isobel and Elsie. Both women don´t let them interrupt by Cora´s sudden appearance. Quite the contrary. Elsie, who slowly rides Isobel´s hand, instinctively leans against Cora when she feels her presence behind her and Isobel, whose mouth is travelling over Elsie´s shoulder to her neck while she thrust in and out of Elsie, is briefly looking up and smiles. Cora´s hand immediately starts moving over Elsie´s womanly curves. Elsie gasps when she feels Cora´s rather cold hand making its way over her ribcage up to her full breast. The rocking of her hips against Cora is slowly increasing.  
"Cora," Elsie whispers under her breath when Cora begins to encircle her stiff nipple gently with her finger. Cora leans forward and plants kisses on Elsie´s shoulder blades, her fingers begin to play with Elsie´s hard bud. Rolling and pinching it. "Cora, please. I want both of you."  
"Are you sure?" Cora asks and looks over Elsie´s shoulder at Isobel, who has stopped her movements, being a bit surprised by Elsie´s wish.  
Elsie nods. Cora´s hand moves from behind between Elsie´s spread legs. Waves of arousal rush through Elsie´s body when Cora joins Isobel in her heated centre. Both women can feel Elsie´s muscles tightening around them. "Are you alright?" Isobel asks worried. Elsie opens her eyes and smiles at Isobel. "I am." Isobel slowly picks up her movements again and Cora joins in, trying to pick up Isobel´s rhythem. Elsie´s pelvis adopts their rhythm and her moaning gets louder with every thrust. She diggs her fingernails in Isobel´s upper arm when Cora curls her fingers inside her, teasing her spongy walls, while running the tip of her tongue over her shoulder. Isobel´s skilled fingers have found Elsie´s sensitive spot deep down inside her. Elsie throws back her head against Cora´s shoulder. Cora´s slippery fingers push against Isobel´s which are still occupied with caressing Elsie´s pulsing core. Elsie´s womanhood begins to pulse wildly and the muscles in her thighs begin to tremble, little spasm are rushing through her whole body. Isobel looks at Cora and gives her a sign to intensify her movements one more time. Elsie throws herself against Isobel, her pelvis rocking hard. Elsie gasps, moans and a soft cry escapes her throat. Isobel locks Elsie´s mouth with her own, silencing her scream when Cora and Isobel pull at the same time out of her oozing centre.

Cora moves a bit back so that Elsie can lay down on her back. Isobel and Cora lean on their elbows,they smile at each other and look back at Elsie, who is still laying there with her eyes closed and recovering her breath. Cora and Isobel talked about, how they could make it up to Elsie, that she couldn´t spend the evening with them before they walked upstairs and judging by the look on Elsie´s face did they accomplish their mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Re-post. Minor changes.**

* * *

Moments later. Isobel leans down, gently brushing the tip of her nose against Elsie´s. "Hey," she whispers softly.  
Elsie opens her eyes and looks directly into Isobel ´s warm brown eyes. "Hey." This all what they say, more words are not necessary.  
Cora is witnessing this scene, which shows the deep love and wordless understanding, that exists between these two women and is overwhelmed. She feels privileged, that Isobel and Elsie let her see this moment.  
Cora feels lonely and lost for a moment, watching how they wordlessly declare their love for each other over and over again, but this moment immediately vanished, when Isobel and Elsie are looking at her and Cora knows, that although they will never look at her like they look at each other, they have fully accepted that Cora is part of their relationship now.  
Although none of the women has spoken it out loud, do they know, that a special kind of love is connecting them. A love, that is so different from what Elsie and Isobel feel for each other and from what Cora feels for Robert. A love, they can´t describe yet but is part of their lives now.  
Cora cuddles up to Elsie, resting her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes. Isobel pulls the blanket over them and also wants put her head on Elsie´s shoulder, when one of her pins pokes her into her skin.  
"Ouch. God, I´m so tired of pins. Maybe I should cut my hair like Mary did. You think that would suit me?"  
"You can wear everything. Even nothing looks good on you." Elsie strokes Isobel´s cheek with her thumb, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gives her a little kiss.  
"Flatterer." Isobel sits up and wants to remove the pins from her hair.  
"Don´t. Let me do this." Cora climbs over Elsie´s legs, kneels behind Isobel and removes one pin after another, after that she braids Isobel´s hair into a loose plat.  
Elsie is watching them and can clearly see how much they are are enjoying this procedure.  
"Better?" Cora asks, kissing Isobel´s shoulder.  
"Yes, thank you." Isobel leans back against her and Cora wraps her arms around Isobel.  
Cora enjoys it for a moment to hold Isobel that close before she looks at Elsie and says. " I have to thank you, Elsie."  
Elsie looks from Isobel to Cora, puzzled by her comment. "Me? What for?"  
"Well, for this," Cora waves one hand casually around the room. "For all the work you had with this. I can imagine that it wasn´t easy to smuggle all the candles in here, not to mention the champagne bucket."  
Elsie is blushing and mumbles. "Thank you, but really, it´s nothing."  
"Yes, it is. I had the idea to invite Isobel but everything else was your idea." Cora takes Elsie´s hand, kissing her knuckles and smiles tenderly at her housekeeper.  
Isobel looks over her shoulder at Cora. "So, you two planned all this just to lure an innocent woman into your bed? Shame on both of you."  
"Innocent? May I remind you of what happened after dinner in the library?" Cora laughs, when she sees Isobel blushing a bit.  
Elsie gets curious. "Yes, I´ve been meaning to ask what happened because you two looked a bit exhausted."  
"Well, do you actually know what Isobel can do with words?"  
Elsie and Isobel look at each other and immediately remember what happened a couple of months ago, when nothing but Isobel´s words and Elsie´s own hands caressed her body.  
Cora noticed their look. "Is there something you might want to tell me?"  
"Maybe or maybe not but definitely not now because this story makes a good bedtime story," Elsie says with a wink.  
"Oh, now you have made me really curious and I´m definitely coming back to that. So, what do you say to glass champagne?"  
Cora sees Elsie´s sceptical look. "Don´t look at me like this. I know how to open a bottle of champagne. You should know by now that I have hidden talents." Cora winks at her and gets up.  
Isobel turns around and follows Cora with her eyes, an idea is forming in her head.  
Elsie noticed the expression on Isobel´s face. "You are up to something, aren´t you?"  
"Will you please excuse me for a moment or two?" Isobel grins at her.

Isobel steps behind Cora, takes the bottle out of her hands and puts it back into the bucket.  
"What are you doing?"  
Isobel puts her hand under Cora´s chin and turns her head. "Did I actually thank you properly for your invitation?"  
Cora wraps her arms loosely around Isobel´s neck. "Not properly. No." Isobel´s hands pull Cora´s nightgown over her hips and she isn´t the least bit surprised, when she feels Cora´s bare skin and not a panty. Isobel is pushing herself against Cora and one of her hands creeps under Cora´s nightgown, Isobel´s eyes are lighting up when she finds what she was looking for. "How very rude of me." Isobel leans forward, kissing her slow and deep while playing with Cora´s breast. "Then I better make up leeway."  
"Yes, you better," Cora moans, the faint throbbing feeling between her legs is increasing with every touch of Isobel´s body against hers. "Otherwise I won´t invite you next time."  
Isobel looks at her with a smirk on her lips. "You would?" Cora nods. "Well, in that case I better put some extra effort in thanking you." Isobel helps Cora to pull her nightgown over her head, pulls the chair from under the table, that stands next to them and gestures Cora to sit down. Isobel kneels in front of her. She puts her hands on Cora´s knees and is pushing them slowly apart, exposing Cora´s arousal, that is glistening in the candlelight. Cora´s raised heels lean against the legs of the chair.  
Isobel´s hands start their journey and Cora is closing her eyes in anticipation of what is there to come. But before Isobel´s hand reach their destination are they changing direction, much to Cora´s frustration, who opens her eyes and sees a huge grin on Isobel´s face. Her hands slide over Cora´s hips behind her back. Isobel straightens up and her hands move further upwards to Cora´s shoulder blades, she leans forward and covers the valley between Cora´s breasts with soft kisses. Cora looks over at the bed. Elsie is watching them attentive, her exhaustion was blown away the moment she saw Isobel kneeling down. She pulls the blanket away and gets out of bed. Cora throws back her head, when Isobel finally finds her hard bud. Elsie knows only too well how Cora must feel right now. How it feels, when Isobel gently takes her nipple between her teeth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue before she slowly swirls her tongue around the sensitive tip and then without warning sucking it hard. Cora arches into Isobel´s mouth, her eyes find Elsie´s again and an extra boost of arousal is rushing through her body when she feels Elsie´s finger running over her upper arm to her shoulder. By now Isobel is on her way down again, her lips leaving a trail of hot kisses. Elsie leans a bit forward, her hands move down to Cora´s breasts, which are still sensitive from Isobel´s treatment. Isobel has spread Cora´s folds by now and exposed her pulsing core. Both women moan in unison, when Isobel begins to tease and play with it. Elsie is following every move of Isobel´s tongue and again is she having the feeling, that it´s her and not Cora Isobel is pleasuring because not a long time ago was it her, who was sitting in front of Isobel, being at mercy of Isobel´s tongue. Elsie joins Isobel´s and Cora´s little duet when she begins to take care Cora´s breasts and her neck. She can see that Cora´s legs slightly begin to tremble, Isobel must have notice that too because her tongue moves further down and she looks right at Elsie, when she slowly plunge into Cora´s creamy centre. Cora grabs Elsie´s arms when she feels Isobel inside her, her moans have become little cries of passion. She arches against Elsie´s hands and she grinds against Isobel´s mouth, forcing her to dig deeper inside her. Every stroke of Isobel´s tongue is driving her closer to the edge. Cora can hardly keep her legs open, her fingernails dig into Elsie´s flesh. She rears up one last time, a loud cry escapes her throat and she sags exhausted against the back of the chair.

* * *

 **Hope you like it and please let me know what you think. It takes longer to read this than write one or two words in the comment box below. And it makes a struggling writer very happy. Thanks.**


End file.
